Un journal et des secrets dans la poussière
by jetepromets
Summary: (OS. Remix de la scène de l'ascenseur de X-men Days of futur past). Son nom, ça lui disait quelque chose, à Peter. Il l'a lu, il y a quelques mois; dans le journal intime de sa vraie mère. C'était quoi le nom, déjà? Ça sonnait comme Lehnsherr.


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel

 **Rating et avertissement:** _K._ Rien à signaler, cette fois. Pas de gros mots et tout ça. Promis.

 **Note:** Bonjour! Je fouillais dans mes documents et j'ai trouvé ce petit OS écrit pendant l'été, que je n'ai, jamais publié. C'est chose faite aujourd'hui. C'est donc un OS qui raconte comment Peter découvre que Magnéto est son père, lors de la scène de l'ascenseur dans _X-Men Days of futur past._ La scène du début se passe quelques mois avant Days of futur past; et la scène de l'ascenseur est remixée. Enjoy!

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous! Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour 2017 les loulous.

Prenez-soin de vous!

* * *

Alors voilà; t'as même pas la vingtaine et t'es un peu perdu sur les bords, voir même complétement paumé. T'as vingt ans à peine, et tu sais pas quoi faire de ta vie car elle est déjà un peu foutu; un peu comme toi. T'as dix-neuf ans, et t'as la maturé d'un gosse de cinq. Peut-être c'est parce qu'au fond, t'as jamais eu de figure parental dans ta vie et que ton père a toujours été un visage flou; une personne fantomatique qui existe que dans tes rêves, la nuit, et quand tu fermes tes paupières.

T'as dix-sept ans et une vie en peu foutu en l'air, et t'as Peter Maximoff.

Peter Maximoff il est un peu bizarre et chiant, parfois. Avec ses cheveux bleus et argent, il va trop vite pour les gens en général et même pour le monde lui-même, aussi. Maximoff il a le temps de tout voir venir, et peut-être que _ça_ , il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce bordel.

Et pourtant; il était censé être rapide, plus vite que la lumière et le monde entier; il est plus rapide que la raison et la logique et tous ces calculs scientifiques qui prouvent que Peter, lui, il n'est pas normal.

Peter n'est pas normal car il a des pouvoirs comme quelques personnes, qui sont comme lui ; pas normal. Au fond, il prend ça comme un compliment; il n'est pas comme les autres, au moins. Et pour lui, c'est une bonne chose.

Alors évidemment, Peter a toujours été différent lui, en plus, il n'avait pas de père qui venait le chercher à l'école, à la sortie. Pas de mère non plus, d'ailleurs. Personne et au fond, on s'habitue à la solitude.

Et c'est pas que Maximoff se plaint de ça, d'ailleurs; il n'a jamais rencontré une personne qui vaut la peine d'attendre. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

* * *

Sa mère adoptive lui a passé un savon mémorial, qu'il est sûr qu'il s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Lui, il tape du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard et le visage neutre; même si ses poings sont serrés.

\- Pourquoi tu dois _**toujours**_ te mettre dans des ennuis, Peter ?! crie sa mère.

Elle n'attend pas une réponse, évidemment.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être calme, pour une fois!? Pourquoi tu ne réfléchis _**jamais !**_

Elle a les mains en l'air, comme si elle se disait : « pourquoi, Dieu, m'emmène-tu un gosse comme ça? », et Peter au fond, ça l'énerve et ça lui brise le cœur, un peu.

\- J'en ai assez ! Quand est-ce que tu vas prendre ta vie _en main_ !

Elle s'arrête et le regarde, pas dans les yeux mais elle le regarde; le regard coléreux, et les cheveux bruns en pétard.

Avant, sa mère et lui passaient des bons moments, dans cette cuisine quand il était plus petit, et plus calme. Elle souriait et riait, et ils cuisinaient ensemble, et même que parfois, Peter pouvait lécher la pâte du gâteau au chocolat, sans se faire gronder. Sa mère l'aidait casser les œufs, et elle lui disait « C'est bien Pete, maman est fière ! ». Avant, tout allait mieux et c'était parfait; peut-être qu'ils étaient heureux.

Et ses pouvoirs sont arrivés et ça été comme une bombe dans leur relation et tout a été détruit, et même avec tout le courage du monde, Peter ne peut pas recoller les morceaux; il ne les voit plus et il ne les retrouve plus.

\- Ma vie n'a jamais commencé, dit-il.

Elle renifle, et elle secoue la tête.

\- Quand est-ce que…

\- Tu t'ais dis « bordel qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de récupérer ce gosse » ? cracha-t-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui, et elle murmure un « pardon ? » même si au fond, elle a compris. Il y a un moment de flottement où seul le bruit de la télévision du salon se fait entendre, et Peter a presque envie de s'enfuir mais il ne peut pas; faut affronter les choses qui nous font peur, même si c'est la vérité elle-même, qui t'effraie.

\- Je suis sûr que tous les jours, chaque minute qui passe, tu demandes : « pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu? ».

Sa mère lui fait les yeux ronds, et il se rapproche un peu plus, ses traits sont froids et ça fait presque bizarre de le voir comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tout a changé ? s'écrie-t-il, les bras en l'air. Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux, _maman ?_

Elle s'apprête à rétorquer, nier sûrement, mais Peter l'empêche il crie.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ?!

Tous les voisins l'ont sûrement entendu, mais il s'en fou pas mal; il voit juste le visage de sa mère décomposé, et elle ne parle pas. Elle ne dit rien parce que peut-être il n'a rien à dire.

Elle souffle d'un soupire tremblant, en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Peter, dit-elle.

Elle a presque un regard désolé.

\- Je ne peux pas te contrôler, je n'en n'ai pas les moyens.

Peter il secoue la tête, l'air de dire « arrête tes conneries ».

\- Tes parents, eux…

\- Ils sont morts ! crie-t-il.

Elle ferme fort les yeux.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, dit-elle. J'étais sur une route déserte, pour rentrer chez moi. Et tout était calme.

Peter il se l'ait fermé, parce que elle, elle n'a pas l'habitude de parler du soir où elle l'a récupéré, ou de ses parents à lui.

\- Il y avait une jeune femme, en sale état, sur le bord de la route. De loin, j'ai vu qu'elle tenait quelque chose entre ses bras. Quand je me suis rapprochée, j'ai vu ce bébé; c'était toi.

Un petit sourire franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je me suis arrêtée, pour lui apporter mon aide mais… C'était trop tard. Je crois que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle airait dans ce désert.

Peter, il a le cœur qui se brise : il a le temps de l'entendre.

\- Mais avant ça, avant qu'elle… _parte,_ j'ai vu son regard.

La femme ouvre ses paupières.

\- Tu as ses yeux, Peter.

Cette fois, sa mère le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Il a les yeux humides.

* * *

Ce soir-là, il a trouvé un peu d'espoir.

Sa mère adoptive lui avait avoué que la femme – sa mère de sang – avait un sac à dos, ce jour-là. Et elle l'avait gardé.

Quand la femme lui a donné, elle avait un regard triste.

\- Peter, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, et que en rien je regrette de t'avoir pris avec moi.

Il avait haussé les épaules.

\- Je…

Elle soupire.

\- Ne sois pas déçu de ce que tu trouveras là-dedans.

* * *

Peter avait posé le sac vieux et plein de poussières sur son lit. Ses doigts parcouraient l'objet lentement. Sa mère (sa vraie maman) avait touché ce sac, de ses propres mains. Elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, ou sur ses épaules : mais elle l'avait touché. Sa mère valait la peine que Peter aille lentement.

Quand il l'ouvre, presque précieusement, il sent son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine.

A l'intérieur, il n'a presque rien juste un journal. _Un journal._

Peter aurait sauté partout si il n'avait pas peur.

Quand il le prend dans sa main, il a peur que l'objet se brise. Tellement vieux. Et il l'ouvre, en respirant un maximum d'air.

Tout était écrit en allemand.

* * *

Maximoff était parti voler un dictionnaire Allemand-Anglais, et il s'en fichait un peu, des sermons de la femme.

* * *

 _20 septembre 1938,_

 _J'ai rencontré un garçon, Max. Il habite près de chez moi, et il est très gentil avec moi. Il m'a aidé à ramasser mes feuilles d'école qui avaient filées entre mes doigts, à cause du vent, ce matin. On a échangé quelques mots._

 _Les autres le trouvent bizarre, parce qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Moi, je trouve qu'il est mignon._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _28 septembre 1938,_

 _Max est à côté de moi, à l'école. On parle souvent pendant les cours de monsieur Hiddrenzt, et même après, quand on rentre chez nous._

 _Max est un garçon très intéressant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde l'évite._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _10 novembre 1938,_

 _Pour mon anniversaire, Max m'a offert une rose. Il avait les joues rouges, comme la fleur. Et moi aussi, je pense._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _26 novembre 1938,_

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _29 décembre 1938,_

 _Mon Dieu, je suis totalement folle de lui._

* * *

Pendant quelques mois encore, le journal reste vide.

 _3 octobre 1939,_

 _Le monde commence à changer, je ne comprends pas. Certains disent que nous sommes des monstres, dans cette société. Que notre sang est impur._

 _Je ne comprends pas. Max, lui, à l'air de comprendre mais il ne veut pas en parler._

 _Il est très intelligent pour son âge._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _20 novembre 1940,_

 _Ils arrivent. Je suis morte de peur._

 _Max me dit qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire, et que tout va bien. Je n'y crois pas, alors à la place, il me dit qu'il m'aime._

 _Moi aussi._

 _Madga_

* * *

Peter sent son cœur se briser, quand sa mère parle des camps. Il saute ses pages, et il a même envie de les déchirer. Il essaie juste de trouver le nom Max apparaître.

* * *

 _18 janvier 1944,_

 _Je l'ai revu. Il se souvient de moi, et moi aussi. Il a grandi. Mais mon Max est toujours le même._

 _Ses parents sont morts, et il m'a avoué qu'il était différent. Il avait l'air effrayé. Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui._

 _Il est tout ce qu'il me reste._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _6 août 1946,_

 _Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce carnet, pardon. Le temps passe vite, ici._

 _Aujourd'hui, tout va bien. Tout est derrière nous, et nous sommes heureux. Max et moi sommes mariés. C'est un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise._

 _Dans quelques mois, un ou une personne ferra son arrivée dans la famille. Max est très heureux, et j'ai presque vu ses yeux bleus humides quand je lui ai annoncé._

 _J'espère qu'il ou elle aura ses yeux. Max a des yeux bleus magnifiques. Très clairs, même si il noircit avec son regard sombre. On dit que les yeux reflétent l'âme Max est quelqu'un de magnifique._

 _On est en train de réfléchir sur le prénom. On a du mal à se mettre d'accord, et Max est très très têtu._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _28 janvier 1949,_

 _Elle a mes yeux et mes cheveux, mais Anya a le caractère de son père. Notre chérie va avoir bientôt trois ans. Elle est si belle ! Notre petite fierté chérie._

 _Anya n'a pas encore de pouvoir comme Max, et on en est rassuré. Max essaie de se fondre dans la masse, alors ça fait quelques années déjà que ses pouvoirs sont derrière lui._

 _Parfois, je m'en veux. Ses pouvoirs sont comme une partie de lui que je lui prive, car sous mon choix, on vit en ville. Max sait ce que je pense de ça, et il me rassure._

 _Max dit que ses pouvoirs n'ont pas d'importance face à nous deux._

 _Je l'aime._

 _Madga,_

* * *

 _1 juillet 1962,_

 _Anya est morte. Max a tué tout un village. Les métaux volaient dans tous les sens et j'étais morte de peur._

 _Je suis partie et je ne sais pas où je vais._

 _Je suis enceinte de quelques mois. Max ne le sait pas._

 _Ce bébé est tout ce qui me reste._

 _Madga_

* * *

 _30 juillet 1962,_

 _Je marche. Des personnes m'hébergent la nuit, plusieurs jours, surtout quand il voit mon ventre rond._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'appeler._

 _Madga,_

* * *

 _10 octobre 1962,_

 _Pietro Lehnsherr-Eisenhardt est né il y a quelques heures. Il est en parfaite santé, et en pleine forme pour son bas-âge. Il a des grands yeux noirs qui regardent partout autour de lui, et des petits pieds qui bougent dans tous les sens._

 _Il a mes yeux et mes cheveux bruns. Cependant, il a le nez et les lèvres de Max. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il aura ses pouvoirs, lui aussi._

 _Mais ce n'est pas grave. Pietro est tout ce qu'il me reste._

Et il n'a plus rien. Peter – ou Pietro ? – tournent tous les pages abîmées du carnet, mais il n'a rien. Plus rien.

Et Peter a le temps de voir l'espoir filler vers la porte.

* * *

 **Quelques mois plus tard…**

* * *

\- Je connais un ami de ma mère qui pouvait faire ça, aussi, dit-il l'air de rien.

Peter jette un coup d'œil à l'homme, à quelques mètres de lui, qui s'appuie sur les murs de l'ascenseur; il va vomir ou quoi ?

\- En fait, c'est quoi ton nom? Moi, c'est Peter. Mais tu peux m'appeler Quicksilver.

Dans les yeux noirs du gosse, il y a une pointe de fierté.

\- Ca, c'est un surnom vraiment vraiment pourri, marmonne le vieux en roulant des yeux.

Alors évidemment, Peter se vexe.

\- Si t'es pas content le vieux, j'vais vite fait te remettre dans ta cellule. Et ça, tu pourras même pas le voir venir, papy.

L'homme se tourne lentement vers lui, les sourcils qui se froncent, et ses yeux très très bleus qui le fusillent du regard. Il est tellement flippant que même le garde, accroché au mur, essaie de se fondre dans le décor.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, siffle l'autre en se redressant et en se rapprochant. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, et ce que je peux faire. Alors un conseil gamin : ne m'énerve pas.

L'homme le regarde de haut en bas:

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

Peter a le nez qui se retrousse, et ses poings sont serrés :

\- J'ai autant peur de toi que ma petite sœur de huit ans, articule-t-il, un sourire en coin.

L'homme a le nez qui se retrousse, lui aussi. Mais il cache bien vite sa colère même si de toute manière, Peter l'a vu. Alors son sourire se fait plus grand.

\- T'as quel âge, gamin? Quinze?

\- Dix-sept, corrige Peter.

L'homme renifle.

\- Et t'as pas de père pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières?

Maximoff serre fort les dents.

\- Je lui demanderais de me les enseigner quand je le retrouverais.

L'homme fronce les sourcils, et peut-être qu'au fond, il sait ce que ressens le gamin. Lui aussi, il a perdu son père jeune, alors il comprend un peu. Il essaie de comprendre parce que ce gosse, même si il le fait chier depuis deux minutes, il l'a sorti de cette cage. Au fond, il lui doit une dette.

L'homme tend sa main, et l'adolescent la regarde de manière suspecte.

\- Erik Lehnsherr, dit-il.

Peter, il a son cœur qui commence à battre vite, et l'espoir lui donne des ailes.

Y'a quelque chose dans son regard, au gosse : il regarde l'homme comme un trésor. Et quand Erik plante ses yeux dans les siens; où cette fois, il prend le temps de le regarder vraiment, ça lui rappelle quelqu'un. Et c'est presque douloureux.

\- Pietro Maximoff. Mais tu peux m'appeler Peter.

Le gosse, il a la voix qui tremble.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont gratuites et font toujours plaisir :) merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
